wcrfandomcom-20200213-history
Duskwish
❝ I'm no magic. I'm not some big special, powerful cat like our leader and deputy is. But I'm a friend. I'm a founder. I'm here to help to the best of my ability. Even if you don't like me, I'll help you. I promise. ❞ — Duskwish Duskwish is a stripy brown-she cat with sharp amber eyes and the tactician of SkyClan. She is calm, collected and fierce, and looks up loyally to her higher-ups, though she seems to have a lot of liking to the moors, specifically. She is currently in SkyClan, however. Appearance Heritage: American Shorthair x Main Coon x Bengal Cat x Ragdoll Description: Duskwish is a fluffy, creamy brown she-cat. She has a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly, as well as patterns of white spots on her hind and forelegs. She is littered in black stripes and has a bushy black tail. Duskwish has striking amber-brown eyes and is very fluffy; standard for a SkyClan cat. Voice: Her player's voice, except a little deeper than usual. It's a lot more smooth and less grating in comparison. Scent: Lavenders and dew drops Gait: Similar to her player, Duskwish truly puts some pep in her step. '' She bounces up and down in her steps and her running can be compared to a deer, with small leaps and legs stretched far instead of jogging. Her posture is high and alert but her chin is low. She looks almost meek on the outside, despite her personality. '''Personality' + Clever - text + Ardent - text [+] Open-minded - text = Logical - text = Tempermental - text = Cautious - text - Nonchalant - text - Distrustful - text - Begrudging - text Goals * Open WindClan * Figure out her past * Make sure the Clan doesn't die * Make more friends * Try fish (never had one) Fears * Death * Big Bird * Mud * Cranes * The River History Kithood Clan: '''N/A '''Cats Involved: Soot, Snake, Frostfire, unknown siblings Age Range: 0-6 Moons * Dusk, Frost, and two others are born to Soot and Snake by the river. * They grow up a relatively normal rogue life; learning how to hunt and fight at quite a young age. Snake is very pressuring on them and pushes them to learn how to survive before they're old enough to comprehend responsibility. * At about six moons old, a storm wracks their area, and Dusk and Frost are swept up by the river, hitting their head on multiple rocks and losing their memories. They're washed up, far far away, and only know each other. Apprenticehood Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Frostfire Age Range: 6-15 Moons * Dusk and Frost, with little to no knowledge of how to hunt or fight, are forced to learn again. Now, they're in a fox-infested woodland with badgers and predators and evil poacher twolegs. Eventually, they find a den and manage to hide without injury. * Their den gets raided by a fox, and they escape heavily injured. In order to help Frost, Dusk gets a basic understanding of herbs and wraps his cobwebs. Their hunting gradually improves as they understand their surroundings. * After a while, they decide to run and leave their horrific forest after twolegs begin to deforest it. They run and leave, fleeing into the twolegplace until they find a more suitable home. Roguehood Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Frostfire, name Age Range: 16-20 Moons * In the twolegplace, its ruthless. Though, with this, they realize that they're a lot much stronger and learn peak survival skills due to stray cats and foxes and many other threats. Their running speeds gradually increase and their endurance is much stronger. * Eventually, they meet a cat named NAME and she's willing to take them in, talking about a prophecy involving the recreation of the five Clans, an old kit's tail that they barely remember from their parents. They decide to go with it. Time in SkyClan Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: TBU Age Range: 20-XX Moons * Frostfire and Duskwish join SkyClan with their new names. Trivia * She had an original name, but she doesn't remember it. Category:Characters Category:SkyClan Category:Tacticians